


Life and Love

by GothicLitFan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri share a morning in bed.





	Life and Love

Viktor woke up to the sunlight filtering through the curtains. It was his day off and he relished the chance to sleep in. It also gave him the chance to partake in one of his favourite activities – watching Yuuri wake up.

Watching Yuuri now, in Viktor’s eyes he looked ethereal. He laid on his side with his arms stretched towards Viktor. His hair was a mess and there was a small amount of drool at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. Yet in Viktor’s eyes he looked beautiful. Love bloomed in Viktor’s chest at the thought that this was a sight he would get to see for the rest of his life. His Yuuri was a true sleeping beauty.

He snuggled into the covers and found he couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuuri. Things were different now that the two lived together. Despite the fact that they had lived together at Yu-topia living together in Viktor’s apartment meant everything was brand new. They could do what they wanted when they wanted. There were no unexpected interruptions from inn guests or jobs to do from Yuuri’s parents. As much as Viktor loved the Katsuki’s he liked alone time with Yuuri.

Being able to do do what they wanted definitely came with benefits. They could be intimate whenever, however they wanted with no fear of interruptions. Safe to say they had taken full advantage of that. Viktor couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of what they had done the night before.

He burrowed under the covers wanting to savour the moment. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Yuuri.

He knew who Yuuri was as a competitor but he had never imagined that this shy Japanese man who often fell in competition would be the love of his life. Yuuri had given him more than he knew he was missing.

Viktor’s life had always been focused on ice skating. Even the few affairs he’d had throughout the years had been passing fancies and part of the performance. The first few heartbreaks had taught him to be weary. But now, with Yuuri in his life he really knew the meaning of love. Yuuri had given him love and life.

Not only had he learned what true love was but he had gotten his inspiration and love of life back. He didn’t think there was a way to repay Yuuri for all he had given him. There was also a selfish part of him that took pride in the fact he was Yuuri’s one and only. The first and last person to touch him and see him in his most intimate moments.

The smile never left Viktor’s face as continued to watch Yuuri as it became clear his beloved was beginning to wake up.

Yuuri blinked blearily as the haze of sleep slowly left his eyes and head. It didn’t take long to notice that Viktor was staring at him with a lovestruck grin on his face. The blush raced quickly onto his cheeks and he buried his face into the pillow.

“Vitya?!” Yuuri whined. Viktor’s grin only widened when he noticed the blush.

“Stop staring.” Yuuri protested as he peaked out to look at his fiancée. Viktor brought a hand up and cradled Yuuri’s cheek, stroking his thing over it.

“How can I look away when you look so beautiful.” Viktor said earnestly but also knowing it would get a reaction from Yuuri.

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaimed and burrowed into the pillows once again. He couldn’t help the bashful smile that spread across his face. He placed his hand over the one Viktor still had on his cheek and squeezed it.

Viktor’s heart overflows with love for this man who had bought so much into his life. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a chaste kiss. A thrill always ran through him when he felt Yuuri kiss back. Yuuri pulled away and giggled.

“Viktor…morning breath.” Viktor giggles himself and instead nuzzled Yuuri’s neck. Laughter filled the room at their antics. Neither heard the click of claws over the floor until Makkachin jumped on top of them.

Makkachin wanted in on the fun and to have hugs with his owners. He had been locked out of the room the night before and he wasn’t happy about it. Luckily the door had been opened at some point during the night.

Yuuri and Viktor continued laughing as Makkachin drove into the covers and made himself comfortable. He wanted hugs with his owners. It wasn’t long before the beloved poodle was once again asleep. The laughing died down and Yuuri stroked Makkachin’s fur adoringly. Viktor thought his heart would explode.

Here were the two most important individuals in his life and he was able to spend the morning cuddling with them in bed.

If you had asked him two years ago if this would have been his life he would have laughed it off. But now he couldn’t imagine anything better.


End file.
